


Sugawara’s Side Hustle (and how he accidentally graded a love letter)

by oisugas



Series: Oisuga Oneshots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Maybe Spoilers, Minor Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru is Bad at Feelings, Seijoh - Freeform, Sugawara Koushi is a Mess, Sugawara Koushi-centric, oisuga, second seijoh match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oisugas/pseuds/oisugas
Summary: Sugawara does others schoolwork for money, and they’re usually left in his bag, so whenever a piece of notebook paper is left, he thinks nothing of it. Until he gets to the bottom.Alternatively: Koushi totally “accidentally” edits the love letter directed towards him.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Oisuga Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062611
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Sugawara’s Side Hustle (and how he accidentally graded a love letter)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erikaxmh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erikaxmh/gifts).



Sugawara stepped off the court after Daichi’s words, wiping the sweat off of his brow and sighing to himself. 

He heard footsteps behind him, and judging from the squeaking, and how fast they were coming, it was Hinata. 

“Will you help me with this, please? I can’t fail Japanese!” The spiker begged, shoving a piece of paper into the third year’s hands. 

“Okay, okay, I will.” Koushi reassured. “But I can’t keep doing this for free, you know. Everyone else pays me. Even Tanaka!” He gave Hinata’s hair a playful ruffle, smiling softly while folding it and placing it in his notebook. 

Hinata smiled guiltily as he walked away, going back over to Kageyama, begging to practice for longer. 

Sugawara, like always, walked to the train with the rest of the people in his year, Asahi and Daichi.

”Are you excited for the next game?” Daichi spoke up, eyes wavering back and forth between the other two. 

They both gave a silent nod, a face of both resentment and hopefulness mixing together. 

This next game made the decision. The decision of whether they were going to nationals or not. 

\- i’m not writing the whole match just go rewatch the episodes :}- 

* * *

The ball hit the floor. They won. Hinata and Kageyama had scored the final point. They were going to nationals. 

After a celebratory hug, and another, and one more just for good measure, they all cooled down, trotting back into the locker room to change. 

Koushi stripped, unzipping his bag to retrieve his jacket, until something caught his eye. “Did one of you leave your homework for me?” He called out, receiving shaking heads. 

He finished changing quickly, taking his pen out and reading over it. 

_hi, i’m not sure how to start this. i like you. i figured now would be a good time as ever to tell you, no matter who wins or loses. i’ve liked you since the first time i saw you. i know we have socials, but this felt more formal, and less humiliating, for whatever reason. i really, really like you. i want to hold your hand in public and kiss you after matches, and i want to be able to post pictures of you online. i don’t know if you feel the same way or not, but i thought maybe telling you would... allow you to see me in a romantic sense if you didn’t already. i don’t know. sorry. just- please date me._

_love, oikawa. (´ε｀ )_

Huh, weird assignment. Wait- What?! 

“Love, Oikawa?” He uttered outloud, causing all the heads in the room to turn to him. “Uh- It’s not homework...” He whispered, flashing the writing towards the group. 

“A love letter?” Yamaguchi asked cautiously. 

Koushi nodded. 

“Do you like him back?” Hinata whispered, trying to grab for it. 

“Uh,” He started, raising it out of the youngers grasp. 

“Edit it and mark it like you would any other assignment and give it back to him.” Ennoshita suggested, causing everyone to snort. 

“Why not?” The setter giggled, taking the cap off of his pen. 

** _Capitalize the beginning of every sentence!!!_ **

** _,_ **

** _;_ **

** _-_ **

** _,_ **

** _Capitalize your own name!!_ **

Sugawara, out of respect for the captain of the other team, didn’t let anyone else read the confession. “Should I just give it back to him?” He got a couple nods.

He hoped- prayed that the opposing team was still here, searching around for their teal jackets. 

He saw fluffy brown hair, leant up against a wall. He picked up his pace, finally coming up to him, back to face. He gave a small tap to his shoulder, offering him the re-folded piece of paper. 

Oikawa read it over, eyebrows furrowing every time he saw an annotation. “You know, Suga-chan, the le-“ He was cut off with a finger to his lips. 

“That means it’s mutual. I just gave you another love letter.” He whispered, slowly taking it back out of the frozen setters hands. 

His mouth hung open in shock, slowly regaining his ability to think, pulling the shorter into a hug. “Really? You-“ 

Sugawara nodded against his chest. “Yes, really! Now, how did you get into the locker room?” He whispered, looking up at the brunet, digging his chin into his chest. 

“Don’t worry about it.” The captain whispered, looking down at him. 

Koushi rolled his eyes, standing on his toes to kiss his lips, which made the setter freeze up all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally just based this off of some headcanons me and my friend talked abt the other week JDKSSH i bullshitted this and wrote it in 20 minutes


End file.
